


His Guilty Rabbit

by CucumberWire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Dreemurr Being a Jerk, Cheating, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Asgore Dreemurr, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Love, masterbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberWire/pseuds/CucumberWire
Summary: Asgore never really lingered on how the first time he jacked off to Daisy but he did dream of it often and daydreamed about Daisy tightening around him, her pinkish-yellow bunny ears would be in Asgore’s sweaty hands and he would bit at them, the tips and fury sides, watching as she writhe on his cock, moaning sweety like butter and honey and tightening her pussy walls around his aching precum cock.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Original Female Character(s), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 3





	His Guilty Rabbit

“Your dreaming.” His eyes open to look upon his wife’s lovely smile, the fiery and love in her blazing sunset buttercup eyes only to feel guilt settling down like a bag of bricks. The blinds sun kissed the bedroom, softy swaying back and forth. 

He breathed deeply as he inhaled the sweet smell of her fur, roses and buttercup pies, and a tint of overcooked eggs. “You smell like eggs, Tori.” There was a moment of silence before the sweetening laughter of his wife filled the room. Her eyes fluttered and looked at her husband with a smile, she got up from kneeing against him. “Anyhow, I baked lunch! If you want a surprise better come downstairs! Asriel already finish the first batch I made.” Toriel left the bedroom, closing the door behind she as began calling for their son. 

Their son was their only son, he was soft and kind like Toriel and had his father’s eyes and tallness. Asriel was already beginning his lessons on how to rule The Kingdom, only a few more years until Asgore was going to step down from his state. 

Asgore shivered, wrapping a thin blanket around his body he grabbed from the left side, he got up and went to the washroom. The day ahead wasn’t be all peaches and creams, for Asgore it was hell. The morning with his wife only made him feel more guilty since he kissed the maid last week on Monday. That was their son’s birthday and his wife and him were fighting over Asriel’s future.

He remember everything, ever moment and every feeling he felt once he pressed his lips against hers. Both knew they messed up. Daisy was one of the maids and Toriel’s best friend. They only talked about what tasks for Daisy to do or talked how Toriel was so pretty and windy in her dresses she wore. At first, Asgore’s thoughts that Daisy was in love with his wife; the way her smile brighten when Toriel neared and her eyes shined a little more golden color, and the times when Daisy would giggle and talk more when Toriel was near. 

Asgore never really lingered on how the first time he jacked off to Daisy but he did dream of it often and daydreamed about Daisy tightening around him, her pinkish-yellow bunny ears would be in Asgore’s sweaty hands and he would bit at them, the tips and fury sides, watching as she writhe on his cock, moaning sweety like butter and honey and tightening her pussy walls around his aching precum cock. 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His cock was hard just at the thought of Daisy and the guilt was gone when he thought of her naked. He sighed heavily, splattering his face with water and taking off his undergarments. He thought of how he could make time to visit Daisy alone. 

Asgore buttoned up his shirt while walking down the stairs edgier, his mouth was dry, and his cock was getting hard again. He did try to make it go away while he was busying in the shower but the image of Daisy shamelessly deepthoating his wet cock was stuck in the front of his mind, dancing like candy and peaches. 

“Asgor-“ His wife was pushed up roughly against the kitchen counter. The only words out of her mouth was a yelp and muffled moaning. Asgore pulled off his mouth against hers, panting heavily before turning his wife around to be bending over the counter. Toriel blinked, before realizing her husband was about to fuck her in their kitchen, over the counter she was just washing seconds ago. Both were naked now, fury and naked. Her breasts were exposed as Asgore cupped her left and squeezed softy. He let of her breast and sighed as he realized he was thinking of Daisy again while fucking his wife. He led his cock to her gaping wet hole. 

He also realized his wife sometime during the morning was masturbating. 

Asgore pushed in, the walls around him was consuming tightly around him, it felt hot and almost dirty as he thought more of Daisy being fucked like this. He groaned angrily as he slammed his hips up and then moaned and he kept up the pace. Gripping her hips, he lifted her arms around his waist as he slammed into her roughly. The more he thought of her, the more he felt angrily as he fucked his wife harshly. His wife was in bliss, her moaning was high pitched and needy for more as she cried his name. Asgore bit at her neck, huffing and groaning as he felt himself come inside of her. “fuck Daisy!”

Time passed, Toriel was laying in their bedroom, Toriel passed out sleeping on her right side facing away from where she husband were to sleep. Tear stains on her face, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she slept. Asgore was still down in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he bit his lip, shamelessly still thinking of Daisy and how he knew his marriage was over. “Fuck.” Asgore whispered out as he got up and walked out of the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> He fucked up in a ‘big time rush’. OH OH Oh Oh oH


End file.
